The King of a Stolen Kingdom
by The Incapable Hero
Summary: They came in the dark, silently and without warning. They took everything, even the throne. But how? The king couldn't possibly have been defeated so easily. Even so, whatever power allowed them to win the day has changed its course called another to claim the throne and guide the hopeful.
1. The Heir: Fallen

In one instant, it was gone. The kingdom, the peace, the protection. All gone. They had come silently and without warning, like assassins in the night. To go inside would mean certain death, but I still came to the main entrance to see what had become of this place. I stood outside the castle, quiet as I could possibly make myself, the dark color of my nohrian clothes helping greatly to blend in.

Honestly, it was thanks to my loss of time that I was able to escape. Having been studying in a low room, I had fallen asleep on my desk and was later woken up by the presence of intruders. My candle had gone out and I woke in darkness, despite the window being open. They attacked while the moon was overcast with a foggy haze. All I could hear was the occasional thud from outside my door, but I still knew something was wrong. I grabbed a bag that had carried my study paper, and put some bread and dried fruit inside instead. Just as I was about to climb through the window, a noise came from down the hall, and as it reverberated through the empty corridor and to my small study, I realized it was the sound of battle, and the shout of determination to protect one's kingdom was unnervingly paired with a power hungry cackle. I could almost hear the clashing of swords, but it was hard to tell given how far away it was. Then, the shouts stopped. Endless tense seconds passed before anything happened, even my breath held itself.

 _A few more seconds._ I told myself. _If nothing happens in the next thirty seconds, we're safe._ But fate favored the shadows who invaded my home, and the sound of a triumphant shout sounded from the hall. Three full seconds later, horns bellowed from all directions, surrounding the castle in a ring of morbid triumph. I started to tremble. This was it. The end of my future. Unless…

My eyes went back to the window, and finally, breath returned to my lungs. I had a chance. Not a good one. In fact, the chance I had was like a penny to a beggar. It was so small, so minuscule, and taking it would likely make no difference. But staying would mean I would likely die only hours, if not minutes later. I had to take it. As slowly and as quietly as I could muster, I shifted myself over to the window and dropped out into the dried and wilted grass. My boots were luckily made from soft leather and were relatively easy to move in, paired with my burgundy pants and long-sleeved, obsidian shirt, it made for convenient attire. Cloth bag in hand, I came to where I had started to tell this story.

The castle was my home, and yet, now it looked so foreign and imposing. Perhaps because now I knew that it no longer belonged to the royal family. Under the still present cover of the grey, nohrian fog, I quietly made my way out into the world where there might be someone willing to help me.

After some amount of time, I had honestly lost track, I slowed my pace and let a dry cough escape my throat. I wrapped my arms around myself and let a shiver from the damp air run through me.

"Well, I… I think I'm far enough now." The air was cold and thick, more so than it usually was, and it became hard to breathe. My gaze scanned the small, dark field and I settled for a slightly-still-alive tree to rest by. I pressed my back against the tree and slid down, gulping in air as I did so. Only then did I realize how tired I was, as my night of sleep had been interrupted. My eyes felt so heavy, and my head felt as foggy as the air around me. Exhausted in every aspect, I let my eyes slide shut.

 _Just for a moment._ I thought. _Only a moment of respite, then I'll find someone who can help me._ I took deep breaths, listening to the dense silence that surrounded me.

You. A voice resonated through me, It wasn't a voice I could hear, but rather one that resounded throughout my very being. I snapped my eyes open and sat up, physically shaken by the voice. What was it? It was unlike anything I've ever heard. Or felt rather than heard. I took some deep breaths, willing myself to calm down. It had to have been some kind of trick or hallucination from my exhaustion. But… that hardly made sense. I was tired, sure but not enough for something like that to happen. Was I sick?

Either way, it meant I had to rest. I leaned back against the tree and after some hesitation, I finally slid my eyes shut.

You are the lone hope. The voice again. I inhaled sharply and opened my eyes to see nobody there.

"Is it… only when my eyes are closed? Strange…" This was all kinds of strange, and yet… I felt compelled to learn what the voice was. What it wanted from me. I steeled my nerves and closed my eyes for the third time, leaned against the withered tree.

You and few others managed to escape a horrible fate. You have done so under the fog that the invaders brought to aide themselves. Tell me, young one: What do you wish was possible in a situation like this one? What did I wish was possible? _I… I wish I had the ability to protect those I care about. To let them have hope. To let them have something to trust in. I wish that I was able to gather strength so that those I have and have not met can live safely and with little worry. I wish to be a guiding light that shapes this kingdom into peace._

There was a stillness, like the voice was contemplating. I myself was contemplating as well. The way I communicated with the voice came as naturally as thinking, but it was somehow separate from my thoughts.

A valuable answer indeed. Very well. Your wish will be granted. Those who invaded the castle were asked the same thing. Would you like to know what their leader's answer was?

 _I… suppose so…_

When their leader became angry with her living situation, she blamed the king. Her response was this: "I wish to have the power to control. To make what I want a reality. I wish to make the kingdom what I envision it to be, where everyone is exactly where they need to be without any arguments or questions. I wish to be an iron chain that holds this kingdom together." Your answers are similar, yet still very different. You believe the people must have free will, while the Iron Chain does not think people can handle it. 

In any case, it is my job to grant your wish. You will be given the power to guide and to influence the way you see fit. Please know that this will not guarantee your victory. That will be up to you. I will allow the definite protection of one person of your choosing, which keeps the Iron Chain from hurting them. She has chosen herself to be protected from the Guiding Light. Would you like to do the same?

 _No. If he's still alive, I would like you to protect my father. He is of greater importance._

You two are so different, and yet somehow so similar. Very well. He will remain outside the castle and untouched. Should you choose to do so, you may seek him out. As for you, you will be the Guiding Light, bestowed with a legendary weapon, similar to the bow belonging to the Iron Chain. While the king has been dethroned, it is your job to restore the kingdom. You will be the king of a stolen kingdom. Do you understand, Siegbert?

 _Yes. I understand. Thank you._


	2. The Veteran: Fallen

It happened so fast. Too fast. It was obvious that whoever decided to take the castle had the aid of an incredible power. I didn't know what it was or why it existed, but it was the reason Nohr had fallen. And as I lay on the ground, reflecting on what I could have done better, a wave of faintness washed over me. My head had been up, looking at the masked intruder who held a perfectly transparent bow, as it it had been made of glass. Once the feeling hit though, my vision of her blurred and twisted before going dark entirely.

 _Is this the end?_ I thought to myself.

 _It… can't be._

 _And it's not._ A voice echoed through me, one that rather than hearing, I could easily sense and understand.

 _Who are you?_

 _I'm the power that was granted to the Iron Chain. The one who took the throne away from you. She has taken up a power that she has not fully comprehended. After all, with every service comes a price._

 _What are you talking about? Why would you help someone like her?_

 _Simply because she wished it. I exist as a power of lessons and balance. The Iron Chain was blinded by anger and the power she would be granted. Thanks to that, she was left forgetful of the price._

 _What price is this?_

 _The price is the condition that with every new presence, there must be another to oppose it, no matter what the original intentions were. Because of this condition, I have chosen another to bestow a similar opposing power to._

 _Are you talking about me? I'm not exactly in the position to fight anyone right now. In fact, I believe I'm completely unconscious._

 _No. You are correct in saying that you are in no position to fight. I have chosen another to have this power._

 _Then why are you talking to me? I couldn't possibly be of any benefit._

 _The one I've bestowed the power to seems to disagree. The Guiding Light has ordered your protection over their own. You will be granted this, and you will be completely immune to whatever the Iron Chain may try to do to you. For convenience, you will be placed in a small village underneath Nohr. Good luck._

And with that, I gasped and awoke in the back of an unknown alleyway. I sat up, still sore from my previous struggle. I reached a hand back to massage the back of my neck, and discovered something odd. My entire wardrobe had changed. Rather than the royal armor I had on before, I now had a dark grey shirt with very long sleeves draped over my shoulders. Similarly colored pants and dark leather boots were also somehow present. My hand drifted around to the frontside of my neck, to find a strange accessory there as well. A shimmering chain held a teardrop shaped pendant. The pendant had a clearness to it, and was made from what looked like some sort of multicolored glass. The chain was made from the same material, and was obviously too short to fit over my head. As my hands followed the chain, I realized there was no clasp in the back either.

"Well, I suppose there's no taking that off unless it somehow breaks. Perhaps it's from that voice…"

"Excuse me mister, are you lost?" A small voice came from the opening to the alley. I turned to see a young boy, no older than ten standing there, looking concerned.

"I suppose I am a bit lost. Would you happen to know what this place is called?" The boy gave a bright smile, most likely relieved that I was not mean-spirited.

"Yeah! This is Nouve! Do you want me to show you around?" I gave him the most gentle smile I could.

"That would be wonderful. If you're alright with it, would you mind showing me to an inn?" The boy suddenly looked eager and delighted.

"Yeah, yeah! My momma is the boss of a really good inn. I bet she would really want to meet you! Say mister, what's your name? I know everyone here and I don't remember your face." This took me by surprise. After all, it was odd not to know what the king of your own country looked like.

"Have you ever been to the castle or seen the king?" The boy looked confused at my question.

"Yeah… but you don't look like him, mister. King Xander has blond hair! You have black hair!" Some of my hair still hung in front of my face like it always had, but I could see plain as day that my hair was, in fact still blond. An illusion from the voice perhaps? Is that what it meant by protection? It was right though, I was in no position to fight and with this new development, I decided it best that I take advantage of this and keep my identity a secret.

"Yes, well I used to work there. My name is… Alester. Yes." It was the first thing that came to mind that wasn't connected to my family or royal status. The boy grinned again.

"I'm Kurt! Come on!" He proceeded to grab my hand and tug me out of the alleyway. He practically dragged me most of the way, only stopping once to say hello to an older woman selling bread before speeding off again with me in tow. The area was crowded and busy, but many of the merchants waved and laughed as we passed by, as if they were already very familiar with my new friend.

We didn't have to go far before he finally stopped me at a building that looked to be built directly into the wall. While it had no windows, it did have a sort of exterior that made it look homely. Kurt let go of my hand and opened the wooden door with a fairly loud creak that could be heard over all the chatter of the underground. He swung the door open fully before turning around and waving me inside. Grinning, I stepped in and shut the door behind me.

"Momma! I found someone who wanted to see you! He's really, really tall!" I couldn't help but chuckle as he shouted into the room, several other people who were talking, stopped to look and smile before going back to their conversations.

"Kurt? I keep telling you sweetie, you shouldn't bring every stranger you meet here." The voice was scolding, but it still held a warmth to it. A woman, likely in her middle ages, stepped in from another room. She had a simple dress on, colored canvas brown and an apron tied around her waist. What looked like flour dusted her light brown hair and apron.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. My name is Xa- erm… Alester." I nodded a greeting, trying not to show a reaction to my blunder. She gave a tired sigh and smiled up at me.

"Nice to meet you too, Alester. My name is Marie. I apologize if my son was a bother, he just loves to show people the inn." I gave her as warm of a smile as I could.

"Actually, I think he might have saved me quite a bit of trouble. You see, I had gotten a bit lost and needed to find an inn. Lucky for me, he was there to help me." Kurt giggled as I finished, obviously proud of himself.

"Well, if you really were looking for an inn, then I suppose you came to the right place. How much do you have?" She seemed to relax at my comment, but I tensed at hers. I had only just realized that I couldn't use the money I normally had, and with my wardrobe swap, anything valuable was also not present.

"Ah, erm… it appears I don't have sufficient funds. Apologies for wasting your time." I began to back out of the room when Marie started laughing and shaking her head. I paused and gave her a confused look.

"Is there something funny about what I said?" She ceased her laughter and looked at me with an understanding smile.

"You're from the castle, aren't you?" I was visibly surprised. She hadn't heard of my work yet, and it still appeared she didn't know who I was.

"Well, yes. But how did you… "

"Only those who lived the high life still think you can only survive here with money. You have anywhere else to stay?" I hesitated. I had assumed she would not be able to accept anything other than money.

"No… I don't."

"Then come on. I'll put you to work." She waved me forward and disappeared into what I assumed was the kitchen. I noticed a few guests who had heard us gave good-natured chuckles and watched Marie go.

"C'mon! Momma's gonna show you how to do something really cool!" Kurt grabbed my hand again and rushed me to the kitchen where Marie was waiting by a pot with her arms crossed.

"Come closer, Alester. Don't worry, I don't bite." When she addressed me, I was half-tempted to look behind me for the Alester she was calling, but I came to my senses before I could do so and stepped forward. She sighed and looked up at me.

"You people and your ridiculous amounts of personal space. Closer to the pot, Alester. You need to see what's inside." Feeling a bit sheepish, I stepped even closer to get a good view of the pot. Marie lifted the cover and a mouth-watering smell lifted from the dish along with a cloud of steam.

"Alright, you smell that? That is the smell of home-cooked beef stew. We only make it about once every day for those who order it first. There are special occasions though." As I took in the aroma, I noticed something different to what I had seen in other stews.

"I don't smell any spices. Why is that?"

"Well, first it's because we can't put in a lot of fancy spices or we'd go broke. Second, it's better to season it as it cooks. A little salt in the middle can go a long way. Speaking of which…" She reached into a cabinet and took out a small cloth-covered jar with dry rice and salt inside. She pinched out some salt and sprinkled it in. After placing it back on the shelf, she grabbed another jar, this one filled with a variety of spices all mixed together and did the same with a small pinch of those. She placed the lid back on after giving it a stir and turned back to me.

"Your job is to make sure this doesn't get ruined by a hungry customer while I go and get some yeast. Simple, yes?"

"Indeed. Thank you very much for allowing me to do this." She waved a hand at me in a dismissive manner.

"No need to be so formal. People like you are the reason I don't have to pay for any employees. Now, keep an eye on that stew." She took Kurt by the hand and led him out, not realizing she had forgotten to take off her apron. I looked back to the stew.

"I'll have to ask her for more tips. I'm sure Leo would like that…" I suddenly felt worried again as I stared forlornly at the pot of my brother's favorite dish, my mind reeling at what possibly could have happened to him.


	3. The Heir: Respite

The voice had gone quiet. Despite the circumstances, I wasn't concerned about it's legitimacy. In fact, when I opened my eyes, I became even more sure. I still had on the dark clothes from earlier, but now a deep black cloak and scarf had been draped over me. The cloak itself wasn't long, the fabric only reached my waist, but the scarf that wrapped around my neck hung farther, nearly to my knees. Similarly colored gloves were now on my hands as well, and made from a thin but tough material.

After observing myself a bit more, I realized I now had a belt on as well. And sheathed on that belt were twin daggers, unlike anything I had ever seen. I held one in my hand and turned it around to inspect it. The entire blade was made from some kind of rainbow glass that's color seemed to constantly shift and change with its position. It was oddly light, but it felt so natural to hold. I normally wielded a sword, but these daggers seemed to top that be tenfold.

I twirled the blade in my hand and took a few steps away from the tree I had been leaning against. I did several tricks with the weapon that I knew I couldn't do before, but felt like second nature. Once I had gotten a good distance from the tree, I threw up the dagger, caught it by the blade and sent it flying at the tree, the sharp blade sticking firmly into the bark. It had found its mark easily.

I stood still in the silent field, wondering how I was able to do such things with no training. I thought to walk to the tree and take out the stuck dagger, but something in my subconscious stopped me. Rather than walking to retrieve the blade, I reached my hand toward it and as soon as my hand had fully extended, the blade shattered into a fine dust and flew toward me. The dancing shards of color circled my hand before materializing back into a dagger. In a motion that felt practiced, I sheathed it again.

"Well, that will certainly be useful." I knew I should have felt suspicious of a power like this, but it gave me the chance to save my home. I thought back to my journey and created a mental checklist of things I needed to do. I wasn't quite sure where I had run to, but the sooner I found an entrance to the underground, the better. And so, it was time to start walking. It was almost always cold in Nohr, but that didn't mean everyone was used to it. After spending most of my life so far in my much warmer deeprealm didn't really help either. The cloak and scarf did make it a bit better though. I tugged at the ends of the cloak and pulled it around me. I kept walking past the tree and away from the castle, as I knew going there now even with my new advantage would be certain death.

As I kept walking, the hours blended and blurred together. It was always hard to tell what time it was, and the ever consistent landscape made the scenery do the same. Sometime in the middle of my walk, I had eaten some of the fruit I had brought, but made sure to save some. I did this whenever I got hungry, and as my small meals marked my hunger like clockwork, I kept walking for what I knew was probably days. Eventually however, I reached a change in the path. That being an actual dirt path had shown up at my feet. The fog was still thick, so I couldn't see what it led to, but right now, something was better than nothing. And thanks to that decision, I was able to find the first friendly face I'd seen all night.

"Hello? Who's there? If you're tryin' to steal my produce, you won't get it!" The voice was a deep one, and reminded me somewhat of Ryoma, the head authority in Hoshido. Of course, this one had a Nohrian accent and was less dignified.

"Please, don't worry. I'm not here to steal anything. I'm just a bit lost. Do you think you can help me find a place to sleep?" I raised my hands in the air, and slowly made my way to the voice. Finally, the silhouette of a muscular man holding what looked like a hoe. His face was covered by a dark beard and untamed long hair. He still looked on edge, but he lowered the gardening tool and approached me.

"You're not a thief?" He asked, still uncertain.

"No sir. All I need is some directions to the nearest village. Do you think you could-"

"Paul? Did you find out what that was? Are you okay?" A light haired woman emerged from the fog, holding a frying pan, most likely for defense.

"Martha, I told you to stay inside! He could have been dangerous." The petite woman looked at me, and scanned me up and down.

"He looks harmless, Paul. But what, pray tell are you doing out here at this hour?" She asked, addressing me.

"Well, back home, there was a bit of a skirmish, and while running from it, I managed to get myself lost." Saying it back like that made me feel more foolish than I had at the time, but that was essentially what had happened.

"Oh, poor dear. Come on Paul, you know the next village isn't for miles. Let's give him a bed until the fog clears." She looked up at her husband, and he caved surprisingly quickly.

"You're too trusting, you know that? Alright. Come on. I'll take you to the house." And with that, he turned quickly and speedwalked down the path. I continued in silence, not sure what to say. Diplomacy lessons hadn't quite gone this far. When we made it to the quaint house, the couple opened the door and let me inside the candlelit walls. I immediately noticed how warm it was inside and took a deep, comfortable breath.

Finally able to see the couple clearly, I observed them a bit closer. The man looked gruff and unkept, but considering the now apparent hour, that really wasn't his fault. The woman was smaller, but just as messy, if slightly less than her husband.

"Thank you for doing this by the way. I'm not sure how much longer I could have kept walking." Martha looked at me with kind and tired eyes.

"Don't worry about it dear. We- Oh my goodness!" Her exclamation surprised me.

"Ah, miss. Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"I'm so sorry. We really didn't mean to be rude earlier." She immediately bowed with a hand over her heart.

"Wha- Martha, what's gotten into you? He's just- oh. Oh!" and with that, Paul assumed a similar position.

"Yes, we're sorry for our rudeness, Prince Siegbert. We will be of whatever service you need of us." I knew I shouldn't have been as stunned as I was, but I really couldn't help it.

"Please, rise. There is no need for formalities. As of now, simply treat me as your equal." Both did as I said, albeit uncertainly.

"Uh, of course. I'll get a bed ready." And with that, Martha left.

"Why did you even come here? You're a pretty good ways away from the castle you know." Paul asked. I suppose his confusion was justified. After all, the crown prince of a kingdom didn't go wandering around on the surface where bandits were sure to be near.

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said there was a skirmish. As of right now, I'm trying to stay alive and take back the throne if I can. I don't think the people are in any danger though." He had to know what was going on, but making him and Martha scared would not fix anything.

"So, the castle was taken? What happened to king Xander?"

"He's safe and in hiding. There's no need to worry. He might even take back the castle before I can do anything about it. It is my father after all." Were it not for that mysterious voice, I would not have known this, but for the sake of looking sane, I decided against telling the couple about it.

"Will you try to take back the castle anyway?"

"Well I… well…" I honestly had been too tired to think in detail to this point, but Paul's question made me realize that even with this new power, I likely didn't stand a chance against the invader. What was her name? The voice didn't give me her name. It did call her the Iron Chain though. I suppose for convenience, I'd call her Iron.

"Do you not have an answer?" Paul stayed calm, but I could see the panic in his eyes. I had forgotten about his question.

"I do. Apologies. And yes, I do plan to assist in taking back the castle. I assure you it will be back under my father's rule shortly." Paul looked at me closer. The panic had disappeared, but he still looked concerned.

"You don't think you'll be able to do anything, do you?" This caught me by surprise. What did he mean?

"I… don't understand." Paul sighed at my response.

"You're not confident. At all. You don't think you can help your father take back the crown, right?" What could I say? I was supposed to be a leader later in life, and yet this man could see what I was feeling just from looking at me. Before I could respond, Paul sighed and gave me a tired smile.

"You know, I've met king Xander while looking for some land that was sunnier than the rest for our crops. You're so alike, but so different too. He worries like you do, but you worry more. That can be a bad thing, but it can be a good one too. You're so empathetic. I can tell by the way you can't hide emotions like he does. It's alright though. If something took him down, then winning that battle won't be easy. I'm thinkin' that you really aren't wrong if you think you can't do it alone." My eyes drifted down, and I was unable to keep eye contact for any longer.

"I-" But he didn't let me finish.

"Hold up. I've got more. You obviously need help. Especially if His Majesty hasn't done anything yet, because that means he can't do anything. I've got a son that lives in the next town underground. He's the only one there who protects that place from bandits. The boy can fight. If you can learn things from him, then you'll have a better chance of getting the crown back, if even just a small advantage. His name is Manfred and he's very well known throughout the town. He'd be happy to give you some tips." I still didn't know what to say. This man had been so kind to me. Well, I was still royalty, but given my position, he and his wife could have just left me in the fog and kept themselves out of potential danger.

"I truly don't think I can thank you enough, Paul. I'll heed your advice and do my best to go about this wisely." Martha came up behind Paul and gave me a smile.

"You can thank us by seeing our son and making sure that you and whoever you ask for help will be a force to be reckoned with. We understand that Nohr isn't a stable country, but we also know that the king and the rest of the royal family is doing a very good job at keeping us in high spirits. There are those who are starving, but you and your father know that we must keep our alliances rather than go to war if we are going to get the support we need. We've learned that once. Our alliances with Hoshido and Valla are important, and I fear that with someone so aggressive on the throne as those who took the castle, that we just might have another war. By all means, prince Siegbert. Guide us the way you best know how." My heart melted at Martha's speech. This kingdom was unstable, no doubt, but she was willing to encourage me in this competition for the throne.

"Truly, thank you both. I will do my best to take back the crown like you said. It really does touch my heart to know I have your support. And thank you again for providing me with a place to sleep." Martha gave me a sweet smile.

"I made a good call, right, Paul?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and he let out a tired laugh.

"Come on. We'll take you to the room." The couple led me down some stairs into what looked like an improvised mix between a living room basement and a cellar. The air was musty and smelled of aging wine and cheese. A few cushions were placed on the ground, obviously taken from a couch upstairs. Bunched up clothes were stuffed inside a burlap sack and placed where a pillow would go, and a thin blanket was draped over the whole setup.

"Sorry we don't have another actual bed. We are farmers after all. We don't really have the highest income. I hope this will be at least a bit more comfortable than sleeping outside." Martha said, turning to me with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's more than enough. Thank you." Paul suddenly stretched and let out a long yawn.

"Well, I'm gonna go get our drinks from the porch. Make yourself at home." And with that, he and Martha left to go up the stairs. All that was left with me was a small lit candle to give what little light it could. After hearing a door close at the top of the stairs, I started to slip my gloves and boots off, eventually taking off my cloak and using it as another blanket. I also took off the scarf and wrapped it around the scratchy material of the family's makeshift pillow. Only then did I notice that under the scarf was a small teardrop pendant made from the same glimmering material as my daggers.

I felt it with my now bare hands, but I didn't try to take it off. The chain it was on was obviously too short to fit over my head, and if it really was made from the same material as my new weapons, then I knew it was durable. I decided to assume the voice had given it to me as well.

I lay down and cover myself with the thin blanket and my cloak. As I tried to rest, my exhausted mind drifted to my father. Was he really okay? He had to be. After all, the voice seemed sincere when it said that my request would be carried out. All I could do was trust it. Despite my trying and these people's faith, I still felt so powerless compared to him. He's probably already banding the soldiers together while I'm resting in a cellar. I finally drifted off to sleep, thinking about how the cold, Nohrian nights felt like home.


	4. The Veteran: Respite

It wasn't long before the inn quieted down and Marie was back in the kitchen cleaning up while Kurt was already sent to bed. Marie sent me to clean and make the beds of some of the newly vacant rooms and dust the ones that had been empty for days. I silently dusted a rather barren table, but I was more occupied with what I was meant to do now that I was where I was.

In a situation like this, with an illusion spun around me, making me unrecognizable as this country's king, what could I do? I knew people were very unlikely to rally under a stranger. After all, this Alester character I had made based on the illusion was a stranger to all, he had no connections except for the small family of only a mother and son. So how? How was I going to take back the throne?

"Well, you really look like a ray of sunshine, don't you? I don't think I've ever seen a face that scrunched up." I turned around to face Marie who had appeared at my side in the doorframe.

"Then again, I think that's just how you are, Alester. So serious. I guess you really did work at the castle, huh? Only people there had the life that required that much stress." She had a sympathetic smile on her face, and leaned against the wall.

"What do you mean by that? I don't think it was as stressful as you say, and I imagine that people here in a village like this have their own stresses in life." She sighed as if I somehow didn't get something that she had explained over and over again.

"Well yes, we do, but… well… hmm. How do I explain this? Ah, I know. So remember when you came to this inn and realized you didn't have any money with you?" I turned to face her completely and nodded.

"Yes, I remember."

"You had the same look on your face then. The one you have when you stress over something. You thought you only had one option and as soon as you realized you couldn't do that, you were already trying to leave. That is how I could tell you worked at the castle. A person that lived here all their life though, would immediately try to bargain with me. That's the stress we have: 'how low can we get the expenses so we can pay for food?' Your stress is more like: 'how much food can I get with my low expenses?' It's a pretty big difference." When she finished her explanation, I brought a hand to my chin to ponder what she meant by this.

"I suppose I can see where you are coming from. I knew people bargained, but the thought to try that at an inn didn't cross my mind until you offered me work." Marie laughed softly and shook her head.

"Yeah, sure. However you want to put it. Also, you always talk like you're in some kind of war council. It's pretty funny, especially when I can tell you're trying to have a normal conversation." I tilted my chin down, feeling my face grow warm. It was odd talking to someone without some kind of political authority; they were able to get under my skin somehow. Or maybe it was just Marie? She seemed to like teasing me.

"All right, Alester. I came to pull you away from that dusting cloth. You earned a night in a vacant room. I know you can't really see outside from underground, but it's getting late. Get some sleep because you're waking up bright and early." Marie turned to leave, her dark flour-stained dress flaring around her. Before she could get far though, she abruptly stopped and turned to face me again.

"Also, one more thing. Not sure if you know this, but I lock the rooms at night. Nobody except me gets in or out. It's the same everywhere, so don't bother feeling like I don't trust you. The underground is vacant at night; everyone locks their doors. Mostly for safety's sake. So yeah. If you can't get out of your room, that's why. I'll lock up in ten minutes." And with that, she turned as swiftly as before and I listened as her footsteps disappeared down the concrete hall.

I decided the vacant room I had just dusted was nice enough for me and I closed the door, ready for Marie to come by and lock it in ten minutes. I didn't bother changing into something else, and since my Nohrian crown was gone, along with all of my other accessories, I didn't have to take off anything save for the dark leather boots. My pendant proved impossible to take off, both by slipping it over my head and breaking the chain.

With nothing else to do, I let myself lay in the rickety bed with a frame was made from metal rather than wood, and it made a screeching noise as it settled. I also quickly realized that I probably should have chosen a room with a larger bed, as this one was much too small. My heels hung off the end of the bed and were exposed to the cold, Nohrian air. My eyes drifted toward the lit lantern sitting on top of a chair by the table I had dusted.

I contemplated weather or not I should turn it off, but decided against it. I reached over to dim the light, but the lantern had apparently been low on oil. The flame slowly died and the room was submerged in an inky black darkness. This was why I decided against turning it off. If I tried to get up, I doubt I'd even be able to find my boots, much less the door. Besides, going out now would risk being locked out of the room that Marie and Kurt had so graciously provided for me. And so, I lay face-up in a darkness where closing my eyes would make no difference, and a dead, oppressing silence.

With nothing more to do, I made my body as small as I could so that the blanket could cover all of me and shut my eyes.

 _Well, Veteran. It took you long enough._

I snapped my eyes open and sucked in a sharp gasp of air. It was the voice again. Why was it talking to me again? And what did it call me? Veteran?

I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves. I had to confront this. Slowly, I closed my eyes again.

 _You'll get used to me one day. Unfortunately, that day is not today._

 _What do you want?_

 _How pushy. Calm yourself, I have no ill intent. As for the reason I am talking to you, it's because The Guiding Light decided to involve you in his battle._

 _And just who is this Guiding Light?_

 _As much as I would love to disclose that information, I cannot tell you. He has not specifically told me this, but after a look into his subconscious, it is very easy to tell that wishes for you not to know his identity._

 _Can you at least tell me why?_

 _Simple, he's shy._

 _And I'm supposed to believe that someone so shy they can't reveal their identity was chosen to wield tremendous power equal to that of the one who took my crown?_

 _You know, even if he wanted you to know his identity, I don't think I'd tell you._

 _And why is that?_

 _Because, it's much more amusing like that._

 _In any case, you didn't answer my question very well. Just why are you talking to me? And furthermore, what is going on?_

 _I suppose it would do you good to explain. I am a power of balance, lessons, and consequences. The one who took your crown discovered me while following the instructions of an ancient text. When she awakened me, I asked her a simple question: what do you wish for? She responded with power. She wished for a way to make sure the world would follow her every command. She believes that the current freedom of Nohr and the way you ruled was inadequate. _

_I warned her that by wishing for that much power, there had to be another with equal ability to oppose her. She disregarded my warning, saying she didn't care. I granted her the power she so desired, along with the new title, the Iron Chain, and gave her one more choice. I let her choose one person that would be immune to the power of the one I selected to oppose her. Naturally, she chose herself. _

_Was it then when you consulted the Guiding Light and gave him the power?_

 _No, I waited for the right person to find out about the situation. It was when you first heard my voice that the Guiding Light wished for your immunity to the Iron Chain's power._

 _He didn't protect himself? That seems unwise._

 _I don't disagree with you. However, I don't have power over what he chooses. We must follow what he says, even if we don't agree. I, as his power, and you, as the protected. In the grand scheme of things, you will be known as the Veteran._

 _Why that title? I haven't been king for long, and I've already been dethroned._

 _It has more to do with your experience compared to the Guiding Light. Trust me, you have more than he does._

 _You make him sound like a child._

 _I will neither confirm nor deny that._

 _Very well, then answer me this: why exactly did you choose him over me? You can obviously relocate people._

 _Because of reasons that you will have to see for yourself. If you wish, you may seek him out._

 _Does that mean you will tell me where he is?_

 _No. Trust me when I say that news of him will spread quickly if your kingdom has any hope whatsoever. I speak from experience._

 _And what do you propose I do until word reaches here?_

 _You're the Veteran, aren't you? You should know. In any case, the Guiding Light has a journey that I must supervise, so I'll take my leave._

And with that, the presence left. I was laying alone in the bed, my eyes still closed. I had more information, but there was still more I wanted to know. The Iron Chain had the power to control people, as I witnessed with my own soldiers and my sibling. I had already lost one to her power, but the status of the other members of my family were unknown. The last time I saw Camilla was when she had gone to bid the others a good night. Corrin had gone on another trip to a faraway country, looking to make alliances. Elise had gone with Corrin for the same reason, but as a representative of Nohr.

And Leo… I had seen Leo run into the throne room when the presence of danger was clear. I saw him take out Brynhildr and prepare a spell, a sense of relief filling me. And all that relief turned to confusion as the Iron Chain looked at him and he froze, all emotion disappearing from his face. A film covered his normally clear eyes, and not even the tiredness from his lack of sleep showed itself in his eyes. The confusion turned to shock as he cast the spell at me, pinning me to the ground in varying degrees of pain. Leo was no longer on my side.

As for Siegbert… I didn't know. I had heard from Laslow that he had been in his study, and I assumed that he had been studying either penmanship or mathematics. After all, he loved to practice calligraphy, and in his last exam with his tutor, he had missed a question in mathematics. He would always be so hard on himself when he did even the slightest thing wrong.

A tightness filled my chest as I thought about my son. I wasn't there for just about all of his childhood, and I had missed much of what I looked forward to experiencing in that time. I had heard from the caretakers that he would often study in the stables when he was younger. When they found him asleep in there, and asked him why he did that, he said he "didn't want them to feel lonely." He loved the horses, even tried to teach one how to read. He was considerate in that manner; a gentle person. I would never forgive myself if the Iron Chain had already forced him into submission, and taken that quality away from him.

My mind felt hazy, and the exhaustion from the day overcame me, and sent me into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Author here. So, I decided to write this message to warn you guys about upcoming updates. The end of the school year is coming, so it will not be long until I can update regularly. Until then however, I am going to put my stories on a temporary and rather short hiatus. In the meantime, I will be writing the chapters to be the best they can be so that it will hopefully be worth the wait. Thank you for understanding and for your patience while I get my life together.**

 **Have a lovely day**

 **-TheIncapableHero**


End file.
